Titanic, with a Twist
by chlobeezy3
Summary: The Titanic was beautiful. Heading from Southhampton on the 15th of April to New York for the 1998 Quidditch World Cup, held in America for the very first time. Over 3000 people had booked tickets, on either first, second or third class, and this is the story of how fate played a part for two lovers on a boat. They had saved each other in a way the didn't know was possible. Drinny!


Hi everyone!New story, heh. I've had this in my head for a while. Enjoy!xo

* * *

Chapter One

Titanic was beautiful. Heading from Southhampton on the 15th of April to New York for the 1998 Quidditch World Cup, held in America for the very first time. Over 3000 people had booked tickets, on either first, second or third class, and this is the story of how fate played a part for two lovers on a boat. They had saved each other in a way the didn't know was possible.

* * *

Two Malfoys stepped out of the carriage. "Honestly, Mother, I don't see why it is necessary to accompany me on this trip. Astoria and I will be just fine on our own," Draco drawled, as he stepped out of the black rolls royce. He walked around to the other side, and held out his hand to the dark haired girl in expensive dress robes. "We will be, won't we darling?" Her smile answered his question and he turned to face his mother. Narcissa sniffed disdainfully and flipped her hair. "Come now, lets board the ship, I'd like to get some refreshments. Hurry now Tipsy, unload the boot" she snapped at the house elf who was quivering behind the bonnet of the car.

* * *

Ginny stared down at the chessboard, eyebrows crinkled together. "You can do it, Ginny!" whispered Luna encouragingly. Her opponent smiled down at the petite redhead. "Yeh girls must think yer pretty good at Wizard's Chess if yer willin' tah bet 50 galleons" he commented, in his rough, Scottish accent. "I've trained with the best!" she smiled back, sweetly. Moving the knight up by two and across by one, she looked up to meet the bewildered man's eyes. "Checkmate."

In the distance, the loud horn of the ship departing on the dock nearby blared through the cafe. Reaching out and scooping the 50 galleons, plus the man's tickets for the trip, the two girls left hurriedly, Luna giving a small wave to the barista. Jumping into the queue just as the guardsman closed the line, Ginny turned around and let out a squeal of excitement before jumping about 2 feet off the ground. They had nothing, just 50 (well, 57,if you counted the 7 Luna had in sickles and nuts that were jangling noisily in her pocket with each step.) "I can't believe this is happening!" Ginny exclaimed, as she clutched Luna's arm. "I bet we'll be sleeping in the crew deck" she reasoned. "Oh well!" Luna exclaimed, "I'm sure the view will be fantastic" she smiled, as the Ticket Inspector who stood at the door clipped the little sheets of paper. "There is only one ticket here, but I don't think it matters. First class ladies, up this staircase" he smiled at them, before bending down so only they could hear. "I see you don't have much luggage. There is a dress code to get into the Hall but if you find someone called Poppy she will give you something to wear. Tell her that Albus sent you. Have fun!" he smiled, blue eyes twinkling, like stars.

* * *

"This room is ... nice" came the snooty voice of Narcissa again, as she pushed open the engraved doors. Covered with expensive furniture, carpet and fabrics, this was not too different from the Malfoy Manor she was accustomed too. Astoria walked over to the plush love seat, running her hand over the satin green fabric. "I don't like this. Tipsy!" she called, accompanied by a snap of her fingers. Not a moment later did the cowering creature appeared. "Yes, Mistress Astoria?" she whispered, visibly shaking. "Change these to velvet. Green velvet. And give yourself a good whack on the wall on your way out" she called. Draco looked at Astoria in disbelief, before shaking his head and going to explore the corridor.

"Draco?" a voice behind him boomed.

The blonde haired man spun round. "Blaise!" he exclaimed, greeting his long time friend with a hug. "I knew it had to be you, no one else has that hair colour," grinned the dark skinned man affectionately. "Darling?" Astoria peered outside. "It's time for afternoon tea. Shall we head down to the Caf Parisien for tea and scones?"Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "We're in the 20th century, dearest" he sighed, as Blaise let out a chuckle beside him, which was silenced by a sharp jab in the ribs. "And actually, Blaise and I were just saying about how we'll probably have a chat. You and Mother head on without me." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and pushed her in the direction of the Cafe quickly before she had a chance to respond.

"Draco, why did you even decide to propose to her?" Blaise asked, cigar in one hand and glass of scotch in the other. "Light me" he commanded, as he held out the cigar to Draco. "Lazy buggar" Draco muttered, before whipping out his wand and tapping the cigar with "incendio". He sipped his brandy and turned back to Blaise. "Honestly, mate, I don't know. It isn't for the money, or the fame. I don't even like her. She was horrible to Tipsy. She acts like we're in the middle ages -oh and she changed satin to velvet!" he exclaimed, while Blaise imitated a look of shock horror. "Mate, you need to get out. Come on, le's go looking for some replacements." Draco sighed. "Sorry, mate. I think I'll have to pass. I should probably go find Astoria or else she'll get shirty with me. See you at dinner?" he asked, hopefully. "Sure, mate" Blaise replied with a grin, before leaving in search of his room.

* * *

Ginny and Luna walked up the stairs, both with a slightly giddy expression on their face. "Room A21" they grinned, opening the two doors. They were awestruck."This is beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed. "No Nargles would want to be here!" Luna agreed, before both girls turned to each other and hugged. Luna went over to the couch, stroking the satin. "So... soft" she muttered, as if in a trance. Ginny turned away, to try and find the bedroom. "Oh! We only have one bed" she called, before walking out to find Luna, who was currently rolling around on the carpet. "Gin, I'm not even kidding. You have to try in. I just want to get naked, and roll around like a slug!" Luna exclaimed.

"Wait, what was that about getting naked?" a distinctly male voice came from around the open door. Both girls quickly jumped off the floor. "Hello, nice to meet you lovely ladies. My name is Zabini. Blaise Zabini." In turn, he shook both the girls hands, but his eyes seemed to linger on Luna's flushed face before realising he was still holding her hand, then letting go. Ginny was so tempted to freeze both of them so she could go and get a camera for this moment. "Oh, Merlin!" she exclaimed, putting her head in her hands and falling back into the couch, giving both Luna and Blaise a shock. "Ginny!" Luna exclaimed, her voice laced with worry. "What's wrong?" Ginny moaned. "I forgot to pack my camera!" Blaise let out a chuckle. "I have one you can use" he grinned, to which Ginny sat up straight in the air. "Really? Thank you Blaise!" she exclaimed, before excusing herself to go look at the bedroom.

Blaise retook Luna's hand, and gave it a squeeze. "Would you do me the honour of having dinner with me tonight?" he asked, cautiously. "I'd love to!" Luna smiled, before leaning over. "We only have one bed in here, so maybe I could come to your room and we could... share?" she whispered the last word before grazing Blaise's earlobe with her teeth. "Come by at 6. And don't forget the camera!" she grinned at his shocked face, before leading him to the door.

* * *

Draco, Narcissa, Astoria and the Captain of the ship were sitting a a table. The conversation was about the ship and Draco was not interested at all. "-So I said, why would we need so many life boats? If they're wizards, they have wands!" the Captain boomed. A shadow fell over a table, and there stood Blaise and a beautiful blonde in a long silver gown. "This is Luna, everyone" he had smiled, and the girl had waved. "Already picking up a female companion for the night, Blaise?" Draco murmured, smirking. He received a kick in the shin and a smile.

Throughout the night, Draco grew more and more weary. The conversation of his soon-to-be-wife and mother with the Captain was excruciatingly boring. Their conersation was pointless, and somehow managed to link back to how much money they all had. Blaise and his new girl were no help, they sat together and fed each other food. He had had enough. "If you'll excuse me, I think I will go back. I feel... unwell." He stood up and left the hall, deciding to go for a walk around the boat.

Having down a full circuit, Draco found himself at the stern. Peering over the edge, he had a sudden thought of what would happen if he jumped over the edge. On impulse he climbed up onto the railings, and sat there, with his legs hanging over the side. Just one jump, he thought, and it'll all be over. When would they realise he was gone? Would anyone care? Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. It gave him such a shock, he almost let go of the railings. He turned around and quickly climbed back over to the other side, and face the person who disturbed his thoughts.

* * *

Ginny had spent a quiet evening taking pictures of the boat and of the stars. She had sat down on a seat and lifted the camera up to take a photo of the crescent moon, hanging so nicely in the clear sky as they sailed across the Atlantic ocean. She sat up, and saw a figure on the railings. Oh no! She had thought. He was going to jump! She hadquickly called out "Hey, wait!" to which the man had turned around. "What do you want, you crazy bint?" he snarled. Ginny took a step back. "I'm s-sorry," she had stammered, "but I thought you were going to die!" The man stared at her oddly. "You would have... stopped me? But you don't even know me?" She looked up, meeting his gaze. "It doesn't matter. I can get too know you, can't I? And I can't talk to you if you're dead" she smiled, reaching over and taking his hand.

She had found out that the man's name was Draco, that he was 18, and he enjoyed painting. "Of course," he had said, "I can't do it when anyone else is around. Not even my mother or um, Astoria." She, in return, had told him that was 17, her name was Ginny and that she loved photography. "And wizards chess," she had added, hurriedly. "My bother is the best at it, he taught me everything I know." They were walking around the lower deck, hand in hand. Despite a warming charm, Ginny's lips started to turn blue. "It's v-very nice to meet y-you Draco, but I m-must be going. I t-think I might be catching hypo-pothermia" she chattered. He had offered to walk her back to her room, and really, how could she resist? "My!" he had exclaimed. "Your room is just down from mine!" He rummaged around in his pocket for a bit, then pulling out a muggle pen pen and scrap of paper, he wrote his room number and floo number. "Here," he said, handing it to her. "You know, in case you want to um, I don't know... do something? They have a swimming pool on board, and a movie theatre, the ones muggles use!" he had told her, excitedly. "I'd love that" she smiled at him, gratefully. She opened the door with her key (the rooms were alohomora-proof) and quickly pecked Draco on the cheek. "See you" she whispered, camera in one hand and bit of paper in the other.

* * *

How was that? R&R? :)


End file.
